communoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Slavo-Nordic Confederacy
The Slavo-Nordic Confederacy''' '''is a nation-state on Earth. It is a state capitalist social democracy and shares borders with the United States of Northern Europe, the European Union, the Kyoto Pact, the People's Republic of China, and the Free Islamic People's Republic. History Taking advantage of the civil wars raging in the EU at the time, Russia led an ambitious invasion of Scandinavia in the spring of 2030, pushing as far west as Norway by the winter of 2033. Following their victories to the west, they set their sights southward, capturing many small nations and cutting into the Middle East. However, international sanctions gradually choked their resources, and by the eve of the Laputan War, Russian troops were spread thin and unable to continue their invasions. Once the Laputan War began to threaten eastern Europe, the military returned home en masse to defend their cities. After the dust from the orbital bombardments had cleared, Russia's greatest cities were reduced to heaps of irradiated rubble. The occupation period was particularly difficult for the regions that would form the SNC, seeing some of the worst food shortages and mistreatment by Laputan occupational forces on the planet. Insurgencies and rebel militias were in constant operation from the fall of Mexico City to the withdrawal of the Laputan fleet. After the withdrawal of the Laputans and the reinstatement of Earth as a sovereign world, Emilie Katainen, a prominent Finnish freedom fighter throughout the occupation, rose to power, stabilizing the nation and reforming the government. She made radical changes to the economy, moved the capital from now-destroyed Moscow to the unharmed Norwegian city of Lillehammer, and welcomed immigrants in to replace the workers and soldiers lost in the Laputan War and occupational period. Rechristening the Russian Federation as the Slavo-Nordic Confederacy and making agreements to incorporate nations as far west as the Czech Republic and Slovakia, as well as eastern Scandinavia and portions of Poland, Hungary, and Romania claimed during the invasions of the 2040s, she now rules as Chancellor of the SNC, pushing the nation into space in a frenzied attempt to contend with the thousands-year-old alien powers of the Milky Way. Geography The SNC claims the entirety of the land attributed to the Russian Federation, including the portions of Scandinavia annexed in the 2040s, as well as the former territories of several smaller Slavic nations to the west. Government Military The military force of the SNC is one of the largest on Earth, thanks to the Confederacy's promotion of fervent nationalism and glorification of military service. Due to their reverse-engineering of alien technology, they possess remarkably advanced spacecraft. However, their planetary forces are significantly less extensive than that of other human countries, as their tactics tend to rely heavily on orbital bombardment and victory through superior force. Space The Slavo-Nordic Space Command is enormous in comparison to that of most other Earth nations' militaries. The Confederacy fields three separate armadas: the Sol Armada, the Expeditionary Armada, and the Colonial Security Armada. The Sol Armada remains in the Sol System at all times, protecting SNC colonies from outside incursions, the Expeditionary Armada leads invasions of foreign and alien space, and the Colonial Security Armada is a widespread, minimally organized force dispatched to safeguard the SNC's many interstellar colonies and bases. Space Marines Like all other prominent nations on Earth, the SNC possesses a rapidly deployable force of highly-trained space marines. Normally stationed aboard capital ships and military installations, they are used most frequently to take valuable ground positions or stabilize local conflicts too minor to bring in dedicated space-based support. Law Economy Culture and Technology Category:Earth Nations